memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ensignsisko
--Long Live the United Earth 00:21, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Sources Please source you articles in the correct manner. Also your information has been removed from Catspaw because it didn't belong in that section. If it dealt with a related story please add it in the related story section with the sources title. Thanks.--Long Live the United Earth 01:50, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Notes I've been checking over your contributions and wanted to say that when you leave notes like on Kobliad it should be italisized (I've corrected that) and not in the middle of a paragraph like you did on Cervantes Quinn (I removed the note). Also for the record Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan is a movie or novelization not a novel.--Long Live the United Earth 02:03, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Source? What is the source for Quentin Monroe?--Long Live the United Earth 00:17, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Yes, the source It is in the first chapters of "Best Destiny", by Diane Duane. (Spoiler: Just before Jim Kirk is caught and punished by the elder Kirk for going on such a dangerous trip, with no adult supervision.) – Ensignsisko 00:24, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Alex Rotherot Could you please add a link to the source to the article Aex Rotherot... I think he's from a game novelization, but I'm not sure which one -- whenever you add an article like that, you should add a link to the book or game the character came from. -- Captain MKB 13:43, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Absolutely. No problem. The changes were made; albeit, I'm unable to add the letter "L" to the Cmndr's first name. (Alex rather than Aex)– Ensignsisko 21:36, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for adding that source. As you may now see, article titles must be changed with the "move" function. :I was wondering, was it in the game itself where he was referred to as "Alex"? In the book he is referred to as "Aex". -- Captain MKB 13:48, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :1st question- Yes, in Super NES, it's actually spelled out on the legible graphics. For cd ROM, it's in actor Chris Weeks' dialog (he looks like Commander Vaughn of DS9) and pronounces "Rotherot" as a rhyme to "Ross Perot". 2nd question- Maybe it was a typo, even though a repetitive one(?)... – Ensignsisko 00:24, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Sourcing When you source something there is a simple template you can use: for one of your more recent edits. There are also similar templates for novels, ebooks, etc.--Long Live the United Earth 01:03, 29 August 2008 (UTC) " I just wanted to tell you that the quotation marks (") should be kept outside of the linking brackets ([[]]) because the pages on this site don't have quotation marks in their titles and there aren't redirects with quotation marks in them.--Long Live the United Earth 21:54, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :I really do want to thank you for your fine contributions but must note again that if you have the quotation marks inside of the brackets it creates a red link that doesn't go to the page. So, thank you for sourcing you article but please don't place the quotation marks inside of the brackets. Thanks!--Long Live the United Earth 00:42, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Naming You recently named an article using that man's rank (Commodore Probert). That isn't the way articles should be named. You should use the man's first name instead of the rank.--Long Live the United Earth 02:01, 23 September 2008 (UTC) The Name Game I did that for the same reason why Colombo always said his first name was Detective/"Lieut." Or, in "Trek V", Admiral Bob's last name was either Caflisch or Bennett. Depending on what official or non-canon reference one obtains; there's always a contradiction amongst fans and critics. Rather than assume Andrew was in fact the Commodore's name, I left it as a conjecture until it (it being Memory Beta) could agree as a whole he shares same with the real world Probert. Thank you, for noticing, all the same. Continue to celebrate this month 42 yrs of Star Trek! – Ensignsisko 11:35, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :Well when you do, do that please format it as Probert (Commodore) instead of using Commodore at the beginning.--Long Live the United Earth 12:53, 23 September 2008 (UTC) glasses maybe I missed something -- why put collector's glasses under the heading "comics"? were they released with a printed publication of some sort? -- Captain MKB 23:13, 20 October 2008 (UTC) :comics was the closest category to list this reference. 24 years ago, Paramount gave permission to the Taco Bell Corp to base its artwork from scenes of the film. Complete with panels and plot narrative printed on the glass, in incremental succession (each glass was available approx. every 2 weeks the movie was in the box office). A total of 6 to collect were released by the franchise, in Summer 1984. Making glassware, predating the Shrek movies, as a medium for comics or any storyboarding of Trek. ::I still don't think this counts as a "comic" as we define it here, as a publication. -- Captain MKB fan fiction Hey, please keep in mind that we aren't interested in adding New Voyages fan film stuff here, take it to STEXPANDED or MEMORY-GAMMA please. -- Captain MKB 14:35, 7 November 2008 (UTC) second officers Hi, I just wanted to ask you to clarify some of the points you added to second officer -- the way you left it, there are some uncertain data points and (what I see as inaccuracies). Also it seems a little jumbled as some phrases are separated by differing punctuation. It might work better as a table, or simply as a list where you pick one style of punctuation and one tense/tone of writing and then try to make each entry fit the same style. As an example of inaccuracies, you put Decker as a second officer, where in actuality you can see him in the film functioning as exec (reminding Kirk as Kirk asked him to do). Since Spock was a commander, and Decker a captain, and Kirk an admiral -- wouldn't it make more sense for Spock to have been second officer? -- 03:33, 15 November 2008 (UTC) 2nd off's N/p, I'll correct the syntax and grammar, as well and add more detail to each subject. Yes, it would have made more sense. But remember: Mr. Spock was back on Enterprise as science officer *only*. Until consequences of VGer's departure dictated otherwise. Decker had to retain both 1st AND 2nd (at least according to Jim's reasoning). Chekov was no longer Spock's junior science officer, but security chief/tactical Waiting for his own internship for exec on USS Reliant. Sulu was already considering the Command route that later earned him the Excelsior career. BUT through Capt. Flynn his girlfriend, *not* Kirk. (Maybe Shatner and Takei's dislike for one another mirrored their characters' creative differences?) Scotty would normally be it, but the refit kept him in engineering, obviously. Uhura couldn't because of her Lt. Cdr to Cmdr. transition. Communications specialists, as she and Hoshi Sato have shown become Academy-bound in the field of sonics as they advance. So in closing, had Will lived he may have made Ilia second officer, transferred to another assignment or the position would simply have been discarded with Kirk as Admiral, himself as Capt and Spock as Cdr. The so called command "trinity". With respect to Dr. McCoy's rank of Commander, of course. :There was nothing specified about him "having" to hold two positions -- the position of second officer was never mentioned in the production. I think you're making this up? -- Captain MKB 13:46, 15 November 2008 (UTC) JFK Hey, I noticed you added some oddball factoids to JFK, but they didn't seem to be from any Star Trek book or game. I went ahead and deleted them for you, I just wanted to let you know. -- Captain MKB 02:06, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Kennedy Yes, I noticed only seconds after your deletions. "Odd-ball" isn't exactly an accurate, descriptive term. Those were "real-world" facts. Along with the ones already submitted under the 1960-63 prez. Look up, (if you like) about his well known differences with Nixon on IMDb.com, etc. Logically, even Vulcans know this tidbit; besides associating Richard Milhous' trip to China, from Star Trek VI. As an American who has spent years living in Canada: believe it when you read the French speakers indeed have a street called rue Jean-F.-Kennedy in downtown Montreal. Been there, myself.– Ensignsisko 01:43, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :Yes, they were "oddball" -- this is a site that only accepts data about Star Trek from Star Trek books and games, and here you added two pieces of data that were not derived from Star Trek in any way. No Star Trek book or game has discussed JFK and Nixon in relation to each other, and no Star Trek book or game has mentioned the rue JFK. Not sure why this isn't clear to you. -- Captain MKB 02:38, 22 November 2008 (UTC) ::Be that as it may, those facts have nothing to do with Star Trek and are not mentioned in any Trek-related material where JFK was referenced, and so are outside the purview of this wiki. --TimPendragon 02:39, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :::Looks like we responded at the same time, Mike. --TimPendragon 02:41, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Sentences I've looked at some of your writing nd I wanted to offer you some help on the habits you have that make it impossible for anyone else to read what you are trying to say. Oftentimes, your sentences seems to trail off randomly or seem to be based on some point that isn't clear. Please keep in mind that you really shouldn't begin a sentence with "although", "and", "as far as", or "while" unless they relate to a point you are making in that same sentence. For example, "Although aliens called them 'Earthers', Humans generally refer to themselves as 'Human'." is a correctly put sentence, because there are two points that are using the word "although" to contrast them. If you put "Although aliens called them 'Earthers'" -- it leaves the reader asking "although what?" because you omitted that point. Also keep in mind that the world "although" shouldn't cross sentences. If the sentence before said something, and you want to use "although" to make another point, you cannot start a new sentence with "although" and expect a reader associate with the previous sentence. The same usually goes with "while" and "and" -- whenever you use those words, ask yourself "and what?", "while what?" -- if the answer is not in the same sentence as the word, you need to correct it. -- 17:49, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Just curious... Are you by any chance a native German speaker? Some of your rather interesting grammatical choices in your articles remind me of some English writings by German authors. --TimPendragon 18:12, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Nein I don't speak Deutsch. Nor have I ever been to Germany, Austria or Holland for that matter. Danke schon for noticing, as I've been around people of Euro/Asian backgrounds. I am American and Canadian (please read my earlier talk pages). :Ah. I was hoping that would explain the grammatical faux pas that seem to be your stock in trade. I'd hate to have seen your high school/college English teacher's painkiller bills. His or her pen must have positively bled red ink if your grasp of standard English grammar and encyclopedic style is truly as abysmal as you've displayed here. --TimPendragon I shall take that as a compliment, Timmy. You've not only demonstrated your own immaturity, but abysmally displayed for me a sense of contempt at whomever had the misfortune of "educating" you. In which case, you've much to learn. And I'd LOVE to train you Old School. As for my English teacher-she herself was foreign. (My Française teacher wasn't French, either. If that satiates your so-called curiousity.) Be a Boothby to someone else, and stop wasting yours and mine time with needless corrections. Crawl back under your King Arthur/Uther Pendragon rock. The red ink pen isn't always mightier than your Excalibur. My heart won't "bleed" for the likes of you! I'm ignoring you after this message. – Ensignsisko 23:57, 8 December 2008 (UTC) I only wish we could ignore you, Ensignsisko -- but you keep posting unreadable strings of words that no one understands. Could you please respond to some of the talk messages I've left you, or are you ignoring me too? Keep in mind that, if you keep ignoring the rules Tim and I are reminding you of, you'll be banned from using this site and then we'll be done with all this nonsense! -- Captain MKB 01:44, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :Sheesh. Talk about gibberish. Here's a tip, Ensignsisko: pay attention to sentence structure, and the actual meaning of what you type, especially when you're trying to insult someone. Otherwise, the result will only make you look more foolish, as it does here. --TimPendragon 20:29, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Disambiguations I just wanted to let you know that the articles you are creating with ", disambiguation" in the title are not correctly named. I'd appreaciate if you stop doing that and look for ways to title the articles appropriately according to our naming conventions policy. the word "disambiguation" should be in parentheses, and you shouldn't add that word to the article title unless the article is a disambiguation page. The pages you've created with the word in the title aren't actually disambiguation pages, so I think you've misunderstood what you are trying to do. -- Captain MKB 01:30, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Ignorance I couldn't help but notice that you've started editing today but that you haven't answered any of the talk pages regarding the false information you've been adding to pages in recent history -- you added false information to T'Pring, you added false information to K'Tesh, and you added false information to the USS Kitty Hawk (NCC-1754). Since most of your edits today are straightforward (albeit incorrectly formatted) and seem to be viable additions, can I assume that this means you are stopping your little campaign of attempts to falsify parts of the Memory Beta database? If that's the case, I do want to appreciate the end of that malicious behavior, even though it's sad that you haven't been able to participate in any of the proper discussions regarding why you would do such a thing in the first place. -- Captain MKB 02:58, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Klingonese glossary Since Data was never referred to by a Klingonese nickname, we won't be featuring information about him and any nicknames he was given in an article that is supposed to be about Klingonese words. Sorry. Please try to keep your additions on topic and stay appropriate Ensignsisko -- your behavior is continuing and is being documented, which may lead to you being banned from using this site unless you respond to the many messages we've left about your unacceptable additions -- you need to stop persisting in doing things off the topic of these articles and this site.. -- Captain MKB 00:55, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Tiburon Sorry, I had to revert your edit to Tiburon (planet) -- it had some problems. I started a talk page about the subject at talk:tiburon (planet). How come you aren't answering? Wikis are here for us to work together on getting your writing into the database! -- Captain MKB 01:15, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Galorndon Core Your last edit to Galorndon Core has been reverted. There is no separate page yet for the Generations game, a redlink helps people know that we need one. Furthermore, do NOT call me Timbo, or Timmy, again. --TimPendragon 16:34, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :Ensignsisko, please stop being disruptive -- please don't add or remove information without having a good reason, please. You have been warned. -- Captain MKB 17:38, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Erroneous info Heyyy E.S.! What's up?! I noticed an oddity with the lexorin article -- I think there is an error, as lexorin is listed as a stimulant -- did you just make that up? i can't find any evidence in any valid source that would specify it as a stimulant. Could you help me fix the article by either citing whatever source that's from or removing it? -- Captain MKB 03:13, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Plasma When exactly was plasma mentioned in ST IV? --TimPendragon 00:17, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Warning Ensignsisko, this is a warning. Another user has asked you, now repeatedly, to not refer to him by a diminutive nickname. If you persist in being rude in this manner, or any other manner, you will be banned from using this site for a period of time determined by the administrator group. This action will be based on your refusal to follow many of the policies of communication here, such as responding to administrator communication and being civil with others. Your additions, when appropriate, are always appreciated, but your disruptions will not be tolerated by this community. -- Captain MKB 00:47, 22 January 2009 (UTC) from talk:Klinzhai Where was Klinzhai referenced in the Franz Joseph Technical Manual? I can't seem to find any such reference. -- Captain MKB 00:27, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :Look up the starmap in the book. Klinzhai, a.k.a. "Kling" is listed as the primary (sun) in the Klingon Empire. Each edition: the 1970s/20th Anniv/25th Anniv list the star system, planet and capitol as Klinzhai.– Ensignsisko 00:47, 23 January 2009 (UTC) You mean this starmap from the 20th anniversary edition where it is uncertainly called "Klingon?" I can also scan the 70s edition if you'd like. Why don't you stop making up false info, Ensignsisko -- you're just wasting everyone's time here. Does it amuse you to do this, or do you have some other reason? I'd appreciate an answer becaus there are other users here that have had to waste a lot of time trying to clean up the messes you make. -- Captain MKB 00:54, 23 January 2009 (UTC) image:SFTM map detail.jpg Why not try and stop wasting our time by contradicting me? Your arrogance doesn't suit one with such resources as yourself at disposal. It wouldn't be a "mess" as you put it if I didn't have to hold your hand/mouse & keyboared for you and correct your own spelling. (You left out the letter "e" in 'because', Mikey) Don't hate. For the third and last time none of my sources were made up. It's not wrong just because you failed to read something I did or attended a convention you didn't. By the way "Captain Mike", David Gerrold did list that photo of a Vulcan girl from "The Naked Time" as T'Pring, age 7. "The World of Star Trek", in case you forgot about that in 2008. Consider this a warning in return. I'm less than amused by your boring, ridiculous questions that you always ask. Stop asking, being another Tim Pendragon-and find answers on your own! I won't be as "snippy" and "snarky", if you would wake up and smell the proverbial raktajino...and get your own sentence structure tightened up. Harrassing me won't make you smarter or stronger in this wiki. Maybe you should bait some other ignoramus in Memory Gamma for your sarcastic, self-gratification?– Ensignsisko 01:26, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :As I told you in 2008, there is no reference to T'Pring being in "The Naked Time" listed in either "The Making of Star Trek" or "The World of Star Trek". And from a review of the episode, neither is her photo in the episode. Your continued denial of this has not changed. :There is no reference to Klinzhai in the Franz Joseph Technical Manual either -- which you have failed to answer to why you would make up such a reference. :Any comments I make regarding your bad behavior are for the purpose of informing other members of the community who regularly try to enforce our policies, rather than subvert them. -- Captain MKB 01:40, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ban Ensignsisko, unless you can profess some reasoning for your actions disrespecting other users and then your willingness to continue on this wiki in a non-disruptive manner, you are going to be banned. The length of your ban depends on your response to this comment, but will begin as a week's time, pending the review of other MB admins who may either lengthen or shorten it. Choose your words wisely and please avoid breaking our policies while doing so. -- Captain MKB 01:40, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ban this Captianmike, you profess to be an MB, however you are quite the contrary. Respect and disrespect go both ways. The only users from where I see that cause disruptions are YOU and Timbo (Tim Pendragon). I am annoyed with the "reasoning" you two share in asking pointless questions I need not answer. Nearly 43 years of Trek information available, so don't patronize me, when it doesn't take a Roddenberry or Berman to answer them. That was not the Star Fleet Technical Manual map I was referring to...and we know that fact. Choose your own words, likewise. You aren't intimidating me in the least. A week, longer or permanent is of no consequence as far as I'm concerned. Stand aside while someone like me re-writes your so-called policy. And runs this fan site the way it should be. This Wiki is as weak and unsophisticated as the excuse for an admin that updates it. Remember this. Listen to "Make S--t Up" by Voltaire and "Star Trekkin'" by The Firm while doing so. In closing, may the force be with you, Mikeyboy. Flarg you and your powertrip, perfectionist attitude.– Ensignsisko 00:39, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :Why do you persist in digging this hole for yourself? We really are curious. You've shown nothing but disrespect and contempt for the other members of this wiki. Why is it so difficult for you to show common courtesy, or even to present a legitimate response when people call you on your mistaken information? --TimPendragon 02:07, 24 January 2009 (UTC) "Wow" Cute, Sulfur. :Ensignsisko, there's no reason for your rude behavior. :If you have something to say, say it here on your talk page. :No more rude edit summaries.. :No more rude talk page comments.. :If you can't follow this policy your ban will continue. Comply or leave. -- Captain MKB 02:38, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :Captainmike, you may mean well, but that was not, I repeat not rudeness. I was being humourous in response to someone behaving a smart-Aleck. Review the history on the "suicide" page updates. Straighten that out. :No more accusations of made up material. If you cannot find the details, I strongly suggest you try harder. :No more asking me. Give it up. :I've said more than enough already. Both here and on other pages. Whatever's broken, I fix it. Got it? :Unless I am directly addressing you, there is no "reason", as you put it. Compliancy is not my issue. :Leave isn't the proper term. Leave me alone and I will do the same. Or, you arrange to have me manage this Wiki.– Ensignsisko 07:51, 1 February 2009 (UTC) ::Frankly, bud, you're in no position to make ultimatums. You keep saying that you have not posted false or inaccurate information, and yet you fail to respond with proof when someone refutes that assertion. And for the love of God, St. Patrick, and the Great Bird of the Galaxy, please learn how to properly format a sentence in the English language. --TimPendragon 07:56, 1 February 2009 (UTC) To be Frank and Earnest, we sure as the "Great Bird" is dead aren't buds... English is spoken by Yanks, Limeys, Aussies, Canucks and then some. So get over my vocabulary! Tim, the proof speaks for itself. For the love of Jesus Christ-of-Nazareth-born-in-Bethlehem-doctrined-in-Jerusalem-died-in-Calvary, look for it. (I read when you posted that idle question about the K.E.H.L. A prime example.) Look for the answer yourself, pretty please with cherries on top. Maybe then we'll be buds – Ensignsisko 08:19, 1 February 2009 (UTC) ::I'll get over your vocabulary when you start using it properly. Being an Irish-born American who has lived in the UK and the majority of its commonwealth countries, I can assure you that your grammar would be considered appalling in all of them. As for KEHL, what "idle question" are you on about? I suggested that the article be moved to its fully-expanded title, though I did so in the form of a rhetorical question. Do try and keep up. ::The problem is that your factoids such as Klinzhai appearing in the Star Fleet Technical Manual and references to statements in The Making of Star Trek about a picture of T'Pring appearing in "The Naked Time" are blatantly false, as anyone with access to those sources can see, and indeed has. It's that type of rebuttal to which you have not sufficiently responded, on any occasion, and thus lend the strong impression that you make these things up, or are including your personal speculation as hard fact. That is where the majority of our issues arise, and it would go a long way toward clearing them up if you would respond with either a) the proof of what you claim, or b) an admittance that you were mistaken. Then we could all move on. Continuing to stamp your feet and yell "there's proof! the proof speaks for itself!" without providing it, when others have concurred that there is none is simple folly. --TimPendragon 08:36, 1 February 2009 (UTC) The users and admins of this site are allowed to ask you about your contributions. If you ignore them or make ultimatums like the one above, it is a sign you are not participating in the community and that you do not deserve to be part of it. This is the reason you will be banned if you keep responding to or making smart aleck remarks, which I consider rude since you have not given any reason for making them to me, except to be a troublemaker. By making remarks of this nature, it just proves that you don't want to coexist with others, and that you should leave this site. By saying that you deserve to be in charge of a site that you are not willing to follow the rules of, you show how deluded you are. Next time you bring any of this behavior off this user talk page, into an edit or edit summary, you will be banned. -- Captain MKB 13:20, 1 February 2009 (UTC) I think I got it... Commas! Ensignsisko, you added this section to the Lore article: :Self-described as "perfect", Lore saw the colonists as envious and unable to grasp his "human qualities". Which were at one time ignored as "wild promises", made by Dr. Soong. As written, it is grammatically incorrect. However, I think this article finally illustrates a consistent, if correctable problem you have. As written, the second sentence is merely a fragment. If you had used a period instead of a comma, and made the two into one sentence, it would be grammatically correct, apart from the unnecessary comma splice after "wild promises." So, in essence, it should read: :Self-described as "perfect," Lore saw the colonists as envious and unable to grasp his "human qualities," which were at one time ignored as "wild promises" made by Dr. Soong. See the difference, Ensignsisko? Learning the proper placement of commas, and when to use a comma instead of a period would be of great service to you. You still have a bit of odd phrasing here, though. Lore's "human qualities" are "wild promises"? I think I get what you're trying to say, but it doesn't quite make sense. "Wild claims" or "wishful fantasies" would be more accurate, I believe. In any event, I hope you take this advice about commas to heart, as it would really improve your articles. --TimPendragon 22:07, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Glad to hear and I'll endeavour to do that. (No, I'm not being sarcastic. I'm serious.) People don't always catch on quickly, so they question or refute it like Tellarites. Go figure; I added changes to English language and French language. The "wild promises" were from Data's talk in his quarters about the colony from the episode. Lore-before setting Dr. Crusher's smock on fire with the phaser-exclaimed, "Thank you for my Human qualities, Dr. Soong!" I chose to use exact terms from there as details are everything. – Ensignsisko 00:10, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :Cool. I'm glad you're gonna try. If I spot similiar errors down the line, I may (politely) point them out from time to time, so as to help you recognize them. Thanks! --TimPendragon 00:53, 5 February 2009 (UTC) McCoy You added this section to Leonard McCoy: :In 2267, McCoy (in a Cordrazine-induced frenzy) intentionally transports himself to Earth of 1930. While there, the shape of time itself hinges on his actions. Although time resumes normally, a phaser he had stolen ends up being stolen once again by "Rodent", a Twenty-First Street Mission resident. Resulting in the destruction of both Rodent and the weapon he was unaware of activating. Please note that words like "resulting" do not begin sentences, ever. That fragment should be a subordinate clause of the previous sentence. Additionally, McCoy did not "intentionally" transport himself to 1930. He jumped through the Guardian without thinking about where it might take him. Here's the section edited for clarity, grammar and flow. :While in a Cordrazine-induced frenzy in 2267, McCoy jumped through the Guardian of Forever and was transported to Earth in the year 1930. While there, the shape of time itself hinged on his actions, resulting in a drastically altered timeline when he saved Edith Keeler from a fatal traffic accident. Although time later resumed its normal course, the phaser McCoy had brought with him was stolen by "Rodent," a Twenty-First Street Mission resident, who was vaporized along with the weapon when he inadvertently triggered it. Compare the two, parse out the differences, and it should help you constructing more readable articles in the future. Thanks. --TimPendragon 21:00, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Bones Tim, thank-you for the polite correction. I read the comparisons and, as you read this, didn't brush you off. My style is from avoiding run-on sentences. I believe you've experienced those, esp. from others editing here on this Wiki. I also attempt to follow a "less is more" rule. Making short & to the point entries. All the same I'll remember in the future and draft my materials. Clauses, subject topics et cetera. Please just note I originally based the good doctor's actions as intentional for observing these plot holes: Even in a drugged stupor, he made his way through Enterprise without hinderance, sneak up to overpower Kyle, snatching his sidearm. Operated the transporter controls (A feat even engineers would have difficulty as time eddies emanate from the Guardian-let alone a doctor of medicine. Whom hates beaming anyway.) to pinpoint directly the city of Oyya*. Managed to not only awaken quietly but run past Kirk and company-materializing in 1930 NYC; coherent enough to ask Rodent, "Murderers...YOU! What planet is this?!?!" And finally recognize the constellations in the sky as Earth's before trailing off about primitive practices to pass out. *''Star Trek Log One'' names this ancient city on the edge of forever on Time Planet– Ensignsisko 09:10, 6 February 2009 (UTC)